


小酒馆

by YanSi



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanSi/pseuds/YanSi





	小酒馆

0.  
这是个小酒馆，在洛杉矶这样的大城市里毫不起眼。没有豪华的装修和奢侈的饮品，就连名字也简单的不得了——一个大写的字母"Z"，在店面标牌上依次闪烁着红色蓝色的光。这既是英文中的最后一个字母，也是它的主人名字的首字母。

1.  
酒馆里，年轻的歌手走下舞台，随手摘下吉他搁在音响上，和端着酒杯的侍应生点头致意。他绕行到吧台，早有人和一杯啤酒等着他。  
zayn斜靠在吧台边，心不在焉地拨弄着打火机。"嘿。"他抬起头，看到harry冲他笑笑，显然是刚从台上下来，几缕卷发贴在鬓间，额头上还有一层薄汗。但他的双唇却是明媚的红，眼眸则绿的发亮，闪烁着孩子般欢快的光芒。  
"zayn，你在听我说话吗？"  
"什么？"zayn回过神儿来，"太吵了，没听见你在说什么。"  
harry抿了一口啤酒沫儿，冲台上正在唱歌的人扬了扬下巴："你觉得他唱的怎么样？"  
zayn侧过脸听了听，回答道："还行，不过没你唱的好听。"  
harry垂下睫毛，努力压下嘴角，像是在掩饰一抹再明显不过的得意的笑。他这副眉梢眼角都带着笑意的样子，又让zayn想起来他们第一次见面时的场景。

那是个周五的晚上，微微下了点小雨。zayn和往常一样坐在吧台边一个不起眼的角落里，没人过来点酒，niall在他身边为了一张演唱会门票絮絮叨叨地哀求着预付工资。台上有个人正在唱一首他听过但是记不住名字的抒情摇滚歌曲，现在他觉得有必要把这首歌重听一遍。  
zayn抬起头，看向那个简单到让人觉得敷衍的小舞台。一个一头卷发的年轻人，白衬衫敞着几颗扣子，闭着眼睛，娴熟地拨着木吉他。zayn望着他出了神。  
"他唱的真不错，对吧？"niall仿佛猜着了他在想什么一样地说道。  
zayn点点头，"对啊。"他顿了顿，又补充道："待会儿他下来了，请他一杯，算我头上。"  
niall扬了扬眉毛，什么也没说，悻悻地回去调酒了。

"所以，"zayn看着面前的人，"我是zayn Malik，这儿的老板。"  
"我是harry，很高兴认识你。"harry微笑道，眉眼弯弯的，眼角下有两道细细的斜纹。他主动伸出手同zayn握了握，zayn发现他有一双柔软白皙的手，指尖一层薄茧。harry继续说道："你看上去好年轻啊，我能问问你今年多少岁么？"  
"25。"zayn回答道，"你呢？"  
"我再过几个月就23岁了。"harry的嗓音很舒服，zayn发现对他产生好感是件极其容易的事。  
他将手中的酒杯搁在吧台上，认真地对harry说："我希望你能够成为这里的驻唱。"  
zayn听见了调酒杯掉进水槽里的声音，希望它没有碎掉。他对niall的反应并不奇怪。niall一直都希望酒馆里能请一个驻唱，但是都被zayn拒绝了。本来生意就只能勉强他、niall和liam三个人的生计，再多一个他可受不了。  
但是这次不同。zayn想，不论用什么方法也一定要把harry留下来。  
"为什么？"harry颇有兴趣地抬起眉毛。  
zayn耸了耸肩，"你唱的很好。事实上，是我所见到过的唱的最好的，所以。"  
harry使劲压住嘴角，但还是有藏不住的笑意从眼睛里流露出来。他没有说话，zayn看见一抹浅红慢慢爬上他的脸颊。  
"你愿意吗？"zayn靠近他，直到他能透过柔软的布料感受到harry小臂的温度，"我希望你能留在这里。"  
"......好。"harry点了点头，微笑道。

2.  
harry没有家，也没有行李，只有随身携带的一把吉他，像一个从歌词里冒出来的人。他不要薪酬，只要求zayn为他提供食宿。zayn替他收拾好了酒馆内部的一件空房，他白天帮忙打扫，偶尔写写歌，晚上人多的时候上台唱歌。  
zayn每天晚上都会待在高台边看harry唱歌，后来变成了陪到打烊，再后来就变成了他们在酒馆里待一整晚。zayn的公寓空荡荡的，他早已厌倦了孤独，可能harry也是一样。  
harry会给zayn唱他自己写的歌，说zayn是他的第一个听众。或者他们会一起看些老电影，沉醉在那些黑白交替的画面里，直到晨光熹微。  
zayn曾经对harry说过，是他让这个小酒馆有了家的气息。zayn甚至为他翻修了舞台，他铺上了两块地毯，在舞台周围点缀上一圈小小的灯泡，暖黄色的微光会把harry的卷发衬托得十分漂亮。  
zayn觉得，harry可能就是那个他等了很久的人。

3.  
harry生日那天，生意格外的好。harry唱了他最喜欢的乐队的歌，侍应生liam站在舞台对面给他拍了一张宝丽来。  
"这是给你的生日礼物，harry。"liam把小小的卡片塞进harry手里。zayn瞟了一眼，相片上的harry穿着白衬衫，抱着吉他，侧着脸，脸颊上有一个大大的酒窝，像是在看着谁微笑。  
zayn知道，那是自己。  
niall给harry精心调了杯爱尔兰威士忌，harry抿了一口，红晕马上就冲上了脸颊。zayn担心他，便抢过来把剩下的都灌进了自己的肚子里。不一会儿就开始头重脚轻，他不知道是应该后悔高估了自己的酒量还是低估了niall的胆量。  
zayn摸索着进了个房间，懒得开灯。旋即他便意识到好像有人，眯着眼看了一会儿，不确定地叫到："harry？"  
"zayn。"harry走过来，他张了张嘴，好像要说什么，在与zayn目光相接的时候安静了下来。  
zayn确定那一定产生了什么东西，像是化学物质。他不知道那是什么，但是他控制不住自己："...我想吻你。"  
harry绽出一个无所顾忌的笑，轻声说道："那就来吧。"  
于是zayn没再犹豫，酒精使他变得鲁莽起来。他和harry相互靠近，用力吻上对方的嘴唇，品尝彼此相同的威士忌味道。zayn发现harry的嘴唇和想象中的一样柔软，让他忍不住轻轻啃咬harry鲜红饱满的下唇。harry溢出一声细碎的呻吟，双手插进zayn的黑发中，仿佛要把自己揉进对方的身体里。  
这还不够。分开时，zayn看着harry想到。这怎么够。  
但是对他来说，装作什么都没有发生过并不难。  
"...所以，"他声音沙哑地说道，"你刚刚想说什么？"  
"我有一根琴弦断了。"harry回答道。  
"这不要紧，明天我给你买几缕。"  
"这算是生日礼物吗？”  
zayn眨了眨眼，才想起来自己忘了给harry生日礼物。"不是。实际上，它在这..."  
他从裤兜里掏出一个银色的小盒子，递给harry。harry好奇地摆弄着，zayn突然开始担心harry会不会喜欢他的礼物。  
"所以，这是个..."harry打开盒子，目光落在小小的银色圆环上。  
"戒指。你的手很漂亮，所以我觉得可能需要点装饰。"zayn解释道。  
"我喜欢它。"harry小心地捏起戒指，不大不小地套在了右手的中指上。"真巧，正好合适。"  
中指，意味着他已经心有所属。zayn想这样想到，心中的期待和畏惧更甚一分。

4.  
只不过是个吻，代表不了什么。zayn不愿作小题大做的那个人，更不愿破坏他和harry之间那种诡异而暧昧的关系。  
所以他装作那夜醉的太厉害，什么都记不得的样子，照常坐在高台边看harry唱歌，和他聊天。但是他还是去买了吉他弦，想了半天也不知道该怎么给harry。他叹了口气，把琴弦装进盒子塞到了柜子深处。  
与zayn想象中的一样，harry对那夜发生的事也闭口不谈。他借了niall的吉他，把liam给他拍的宝丽来贴到了吧台后面的墙上，上面斜斜地写了句"all the love，xx.-H"  
zayn有时会盯着那张照片看得出神，说实在的，他不知道harry为什么要这样做。这就像他要留下什么来做纪念一样，而zayn不喜欢这种感觉。  
这种即将离别的感觉。

5.  
这天zayn没在台上看见harry。他找到niall，皱着眉问："harry在哪？"  
niall咬着嘴唇，不敢说话。  
zayn心一沉，一种不好的预感涌上心头，但仍面不改色地说道："告诉我发生了什么，niall，我需要知道。"  
niall深吸了一口气，说道："我不知道——一个家伙过来找他，可能是他的朋友...但是后来他们就开始争论，harry看上去挺坚定的，但是那个人生气了，说‘你不能就这样抛下我们，你有你自己的生活，你不可能永远待在这地方，你该回去了’......"niall没敢再说下去，因为zayn的脸色已经不能再难看了。  
"我知道了。"zayn哑着嗓子说，转过身，出了门。  
清冷的夜风吹在脸上，zayn意识到自己没穿外套。他绕进一个无人的小巷里，靠墙站着，点了根烟。  
他不知道harry是谁，从哪里来，是做什么的——harry从没和他说过，他也从没问过。仅仅是这个人，他笑时眼角的斜纹和酒窝，他白皙的皮肤和柔软的身体，他唱歌时的认真和逗笑时的可爱......便足以让他全心全意地去爱着。  
不。zayn闭上眼摇了摇头，我不能。  
他掐灭烟头，外面真冷。

6.  
"你...要走了，对吗？"zayn转着手中的酒杯，没看harry的眼睛。  
"什么？"harry惊讶地问道。  
"没什么，"zayn耸耸肩，深吸了一口气，"你知道...如果你有别的事情的话，就没必要...在这个小酒馆里浪费时间。"  
harry吐了口气，嘟囔道：".......他只是个朋友而已。怎么，你不想我留下吗？"  
zayn一时语塞，不知道该怎么回答。他曾经愿意不计一切代价把harry留下，现在他觉得这么做是极其自私的。他当然希望harry能永远留在他身边，但是harry值得更好的生活。更何况，他甚至都不知道自己有没有资格这样为harry考虑。这些话，怎么能说得出口呢？  
harry见他沉默，只好苦笑一声："好吧，我知道了。"

7.  
当harry看到jeff出现在小酒馆里，手里拿着一杯雪利酒和niall说话时，他其实并不惊讶。他的经纪人是个固执的人，在他的手机里躺了30多个来自jeff的未接来电后，毫无疑问他会亲自来这里找harry了。  
harry十六岁的时候就以选秀歌手的身份顺利和公司签了约，然而第一张专辑并没有取得什么反响，之后便一直被公司雪藏。直到二十二岁那年，他厌倦了这样的生活，问经纪人要了半年的假期，独身一人踏上了从纽约飞往洛杉矶的飞机。他操着一口英腔和公园长椅上的老奶奶谈心，他在夜店和请他一杯酒的男人调情，他半夜无人时在飘着雪的街头弹起吉他。

在小酒馆，那个胸前标牌上写着"liam"的侍应生告诉他留下来再喝一杯，harry心中突然产生了一种什么事情即将要发生的感觉。他犹豫了一下，还是答应了。毕竟，喝一杯酒的工夫耽误不了五个小时后返程的飞机，他在心中这样想到。  
但是，当那个人问他是否愿意留下，并用磁石般得双眼牢牢锁住他的目光时，harry知道自己有大麻烦了。  
"......好。"

如果说这次旅行是漂泊大雨般得酣畅淋漓的话，那么与zayn在一起的日子就像是雨后晴天里的彩虹。可惜，彩虹虽然绚烂，终究还是太过短暂。

jeff告诉他公司决定为他出第二张专辑，并把他作为今年的头号新人推出，对他说："相信我，只要你回来，我保证你可以得到你想要的一切。”  
harry只是笑着摇了摇头。他想要的一切，也只有和zayn在一起了。他从未像现在这样清楚自己的心意，考虑到zayn迟迟没有开口，他不介意成为主动表白的那个人。  
所以那天他为zayn唱了他最喜欢的情歌，  
——"shall I stay?  
would it be a sin?  
if i can't help falling in love with you?"  
然后他从台上下来，走向他爱的人。  
"你...要走了，对吗？"zayn转着酒杯，低着头问道。

8.  
harry在一个周五的清晨独自离开了。他没有带走什么东西，就像他来时一样。但是zayn却觉得，小酒馆里到处都是他的影子，这快要把他逼疯了。  
他借着把harry住过的那间房间收拾成仓库的理由，清理出了所有harry用过的东西。他翻出了一个空盒子，想了半天才记起这是他给harry买的琴弦。  
很显然，harry找到并拿走了它们。  
那一瞬间，zayn觉得好像有什么堵住了嗓子眼，让他想喊，想叫，想马上奔去harry面前解释清楚。空无一物的盒子在他的眼前幻化成了harry支离破碎的心。  
zayn觉得头晕目眩，他放下手中的东西，失魂落魄地走了出去。

9.  
zayn经常能在街头的巨幅广告牌上和女孩子手中的娱乐杂志中看到harry，只不过他看上去疲惫而茫然，即使这样，他还是能得到全世界的追捧，而zayn似乎是唯一一个失去了他的人。  
他的小酒馆因为harry的相片和亲笔一夜爆红，于是zayn就把经营权交给了liam，他知道liam一向很有头脑，自己则去了城市的另一边图清静。  
直到有一天，liam半夜给他打了电话，有些担忧地说："z，我知道你可能会生气，但是相信我，是niall一直坚持，我实在拿他没办法——"  
zayn攥着手机听他语无伦次地解释完，颤抖着说不出一句话来。他深吸了一口气，待心情逐渐平复下来后，慢慢说道："好，我会去的。"

zayn真的不明白为什么harry决定在他的小酒馆为巡演落上帷幕。感谢万能的liam，不知道用了什么手段没让这儿被疯狂的粉丝和狗仔踏平。这里还和过去一样，只不过人多了些，有的若无其事地喝着酒，有的安静地举着手机摄像。zayn躲在一个不起眼的地方，恰巧能够看到舞台，又不会离得太近。  
harry出现在台上时，zayn停止了呼吸。他看起来还和从前一样，微微翘起的卷发，敞着口子的白衬衫，还有续上了新弦的旧吉他。他简短地说了两句，便开始了演唱。  
台下微微有些骚动，因为他唱的不是任何一张专辑里的歌。harry没有理会，继续唱着，只不过略微带了点哭腔。  
别让我走，别让我走，别让我走。  
zayn在下面听着，字字戳心。他知道，这是harry一直以来想对他说而未能说出口的话。此时此刻，他不再犹疑，不再怯懦，他想马上冲上台去，用他入怀，亲吻他，告诉他他永远都不会再放他走了。  
于是，他就这样做了。  
他抱着harry，那么紧，像是生怕他会像液体一样流走一样;他吻他，在唇齿间找到了熟悉的味道;他告诉他，"我再不会让你离开我了。"  
harry笑着，眼泪从眼角留下来，zayn用拇指替他拭去泪痕，用手捧住他的脸。  
"你知道么，我好想你。"harry勾住他的脖子，在用力吻他之前说道。

10.  
人人都知道洛杉矶有个小酒馆，以前叫"Z"，现在改成了"H&Z"。那儿有个腹肌超赞的侍应生liam，一个性格开朗的爱尔兰调酒师niall，一个长了一张帅脸但总是不说话的老板zayn和他的男朋友harry。harry每天晚上都会给他的男朋友唱情歌，然后在群众的起哄下两人吻在一起。

-完。

注：提及的两首歌是猫王的Can't Help Falling In Love和卷儿的Don't Let Me Go。


End file.
